A Night by the Lake
by ReviewMaster52497
Summary: I'm back y'all! New chapter is up, and much better than the last two as far as writing technique goes, in my opinion. Look for some smut in Chapter four, which I will write once I get some feedback on Chapter three. NOTE: This story contains awesome stuff like sex, so if you have a problem with it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! I mean, if I did, do you honestly think I would have ended the series? No.

My second fanfic, so here goes:

____________

* * *

_Thump thump. _Nothing mattered more to me than the man under me. _Thump thump. _We could spend eternity like that. _Thump thump._ Intertwined in each other's arms._ Thump thump._ Hearts beating in synchronation. _Thump thump._

"Anabeth, we need to go soon."

"Why?"

"Umm, because Hades' troops are on their way here. I know it's been 4 years since the Labrynth, but we still have to keep fighting."

"Please don't leave me, Percy."

"I'm sorry, I will be back shortly."

_Thump thump. _Loneliness. _Thump thump._ War is not a pleasant thing. _Thump thump. _It'll tear people apart like a fly ruining a spiders' web. _Thump thump._ Waiting. _Thump thump._ Waiting for my Percy to return.

Here he is. Bloodied and worn, but alive. The only thing worth living for came back to me. I could sit there all day looking at his toned biceps and hard abs glistening with sweat and stained with blood. He caried Riptide at his side and was cleaning it as he walked. His eyes looked up and locked with mine. I motioned towards the lake and I walked back to the eating pavilion.

All throughout dinner he can't take his eyes off me. He tries and he tries, but being as he had no one to talk to at his table, it was an impossible task. His eyes looked deep into mine and there was an understanding deeper than any sea could ever be. He knew we were going to do it. Tonight. Everything was planned out perfectly. All that was left was for them to sneak out after hours and meet down by the lake.

* * *

_Thump thump. _A sound in the night. _Thump thump._ A person following. _Thump thump._ Trying to stop me from meeting with my Percy. _Thump thump._ Getting closer. _Thump thump. _Almost to the lake...

"Annabeth!" Percy called quietly.

"Ah!" I shrieked, "Percy Jackson, you're going to give someone a heart attack if you keep sneaking around behind their back."

"Sorry my love, but I had to know if you were followed."

"Well, are you coming or not?" I asked as I meandered down to the pool.

"You bet I am."

We raced down the hill to the lake and fell into each others arms. Well, I fell into his arms and he held me there.

"Why did you shreik, Annabeth? You could've woken someone up. It was a very irresponsible move. And you know what I do to irresponsible people?"

"What?"

"I punish them." he whispered into my ear seductively as his hand snaked around my torso, holding me in place. His other hand moved up my back to the string on my dress. He began to teasingly undo them as I shivered in anticipation of how he punished irresponsible people. Soon he had all the strings undone and he pulled my dress off. Slowly.

"Oh gods, Annabeth, I'll never get over how hot you look nude." he breathed softly into my ear. He turned me around so we were facing each other and wrinkled his brow in concentration. Soon, he had two strips of water floating by his head, which he promptly tied around my wrists. Now I couldn't move. He raised the water ropes so my breasts were level with his eyes. He began to pinch and swivel my left nipple as his mouth was placed over my right, biting and turning, and his tongue swirling and sucking.

"Peerrcccyy." I moaned as he switched nippoles. "Percy I need you to let me go."

"And why would I let you go? I'm not done punishing you."

"This feels more like pleasuring me than punishing me."

"So be it." he said as he moved away from my breasts. He lowered the water ropes so my mouth was level with his crotch. He took off his shirt, revealing that perfect abdomen. He slowly removed his pants as the erection in his boxers grew. He took off his boxers and Percy Jr. popped out. I gasped involuntarily. His cock was a whopping 8 1/2 inches long.

"Suck it Annabeth."

I leaned forward and took his erection in hand. I started to stroke it to get it warmed up. Then I placed my mouth right on the tip and I kissed it. I trailed kisses down his shaft, back up, and down a different side. I started to lick it, my arms still suspended above me. I started to lick his sack, but he pushed me away.

"Uh uh uh... I said to suck it, not give it a tounge bath."

I moved my mouth back to the tip of his cock and I took in the tip. I slowly moved downwards, my tongue swirling around his shaft. I got about a half of him in when I stopped. The moans I was electing from him suddenly stopped as he wondered why in the hell I stopped. He placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled towards himself. I gasped as even more of his dick was shoved down my throat. It felt as if he would go into my stomach if he went any farther. I started to lose air so he pulled me away from his erection, and I faked fainting.

He pulled the water away from my wrists and let me fall to the ground. I realised my trick worked as he realised his mistake. Now we were on even footing.

"Percy, I need you in me NOW!"

He ignored me, and bound my wrists again, but this time he bound my ankles as well. He spread my legs and looked down at my virgin vagina and sighed in appreciation. His mouth moved towards my forbidden entry and he licked my folds. An electric current ran through my body at the touch. He knew exactly where and when to lick to cause me great pleasure. As i approached an orgasm, he stopped. His mouth moved away and up to my lips to claim them. Our lips chrashed together in a passionate kiss. His tongue requested entry, so I parted my mouth just enough for him to gain an entrance. As his tongue went into my mouth, my tongue snuck in his. Our tongues battled for supremecy as the kiss intensified. Then, just as quickly as it started, it ended.

He took hold of his erection and guided it to my entrance. He slowly inserted it, causing me to gasp in pleasure. He started to pump in and out, in and out, in and out. He intensified speed and strength, and soon he was hitting my womanhood. He looked down at me for permission. I nodded. He crashed down my womanhood and I screamed. Part pain, part pleasure.

"Per-Percy! I think I'm gonna cum!"

We orgasmed together, my juices spilling onto his cock, and his sperm shooting into me. It was absolutely wonderful. It was perfect. It was bliss.

"Tomorrow night, Annabeth?"

"You can bet your cabin on it."

* * *

**So, what did you think? R&R Please! Reviews greatly appreciated. Should I make another one? Should I make a sequel? It's up to you! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: YOU WOULD THINK PEOPLE WOULD GET IT BY NOW!! I OWN NOTHING!**

**IT'S M FOR A REASON PEOPLE. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!**

**A special thank you to: Frocked, Psyche Eros, Knockout93, and johcold7 for being the first four to review chapter one.**

It had been two weeks since that night at the lake. It was almost unbearable. They hadn't had sex in two weeks! I mean I had been sneaking out of my cabin to go meet Percy when one of the other people in the Aphrodite cabin had woken up and saw me leave. They went outside and asked me what I was doing and I told them I was going to take a swim so they went with me. Ahh, it's soo aggravating. Why do they have to be so snoopy? Why?! Anyways, they saw Percy there and asked him what he was doing. Or at least they tried to. He feigned sleep and they just left him there. Since neither of us have the money for an Iris message, we haven't been able to talk or make more plans. Until now. Everyone's asleep. I'm sure of it. So I'm going to sneak out and slip into Percy's cabin. And his shorts.

The door creaked as I opened it and I froze, sure that I had woken someone. I waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing happened so I slipped inside. A hand comes around from behind me and clamps over my mouth. I try to scream, but the hand makes it impossible.

"I'm glad your so happy to see me, Annabeth."

"Percy?! Why did you sneak up on me like that? If you hadn't gotten your hand over my mouth in time... I can't believe you would do that to your girlfriend."

"I love you too."

"That's not funny Perseus."

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you in soo long. So, what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Well, usually we don't just have a mindless fuck, so what's the theme for tonight? I got to choose the last one, so it's your turn."

"Ok, hmm, let's see. No, we already did that. Too boring. Too rough. Hmm. Ah yes, I think I have it."

"What is it?"

"How about we go to the kitchen and grab ourselves a snack. Because you know sex is better on a full stomach."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky?"

"What's life without a little risk? Come on, Percy, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Sense of adventure?"

"Yea, you know the thing that made you go into the labyrinth. Honestly, you'd think someone who's taken down a minotaur single-handedly would be able to filch a PBJ sandwich."

"Right out from under the nose of the god of wine? Yea. Right."

"Well, fine. I guess I'll just go back to my cabin and spend the night alone."

"Fine. You win. You want a PBJ? You'll get one."

"Ok, but we have to be quiet."

"Nah, ya think?"

"Just start moving smart ass."

"Ok, we have the bread. You get the jelly and I'll get the peanut butter."

"Yes, Master Percy."

"Now who's being the smart ass?"

"Shut it."

I got the peanut butter and I handed it to him. He made the sandwich and put the supplies back.

"Ok, now let's get out of here before Dionysus wakes up."

"Too late." came a sinister voice of what you would think a cat who caught a mouse trying to drink out of it's food bowl would sound like.

"Damnit."

"It's ok, I'll let you off the hook. For now. I haven't entirely forgotten the thrill of filching food right before a good fuck. Ooh, those were the days."

The mental picture that was pictured made both of them want to hurl.

"Now hurry along kiddies, before the sun comes up and you have to go to your own cabin."

"That was too close, Percy."

"I know. That's the last kitchen operation."

"Ok, I'm good with that."

The sandwich was discarded as soon as we got to the cabin. Along with my shirt, shoes, socks, and shorts, and Percy's shirt, jeans, shoes, and socks. Leaving him in his boxers and me in my blood red bra and matching panties. I leaned over to him and claimed his lips. An electric current ran through my body at that touch. I reached down and ran my fingers across his stomach and down to his undershorts. I grabbed the elastic edge and pulled out and down. The boxer's were discarded. I knelt down and looked at his erection. My mouth watered at the thought of his semen in my mouth. I leaned in and kissed the tip of his cock. I wrapped my lips around it and sucked on it like no tomorrow.

He reached around my back and nimbly unhooked my bra, letting my C cups fall out and breath. He pulled me away from his erection and placed me on my back on the bed. He kissed me and I let out a small, unprepared gasp. That was all he needed. His tongue darted in my mouth and explored every nook and cranny. His left hand grabbed my hard nipple and pinched. Hard enough to hurt, but the hurt quickly turned to pleasure as his mouth started to suck on my other nipple. His tongue flicked back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Almost hypnotic.

He got off of me and knelt by the bed. His fingers spread my folds and he wasted no time getting to work on my pussy. His tongue slowly moved over it. Then he flexed his tongue, making it go stiff, and looked up at me, a devilish grin on his face. His tongue darted in and I let out a gasp of pleasure. He made short work of bringing me to the edge, but right as I was about to cum, he pulled out. I moaned at the loss of the feeling of something inside me. Then he lined up his dick with my entrance and thrusted.

I screamed in ecstasy as he pumped in and out. Every time I got near an orgasm, he would stop. It was as if he was trying to piss me off.

I felt the pressure rise up in me as he continually hit my G-spot. As I was nearing my orgasm, I expected him to pull out. He didn't. Instead he kept pumping until he was moaning. I felt soo much pleasure. It was indescribable.

"PERSEUS!!"

"ANNABETH!!"

I cummed. All over his shaft. He scooped it all up on one finger and I licked the finger clean. He, however, didn't cum. Instead, he started to stroke his erection, moaning my name. Then, he grabbed my head with his free hand, and positioned me with my head tilted slightly back. He gave one last moan, and shot is load. Right into my mouth. I was surprised at his accuracy, but I was even more surprised at the amount of sperm.

"Percy, that was so much cum."

"If you think that was a lot, you ain't seen nuthin yet.

**So, what'd ya think? Good, bad great, horrible? Reviews greatly appreciated. Plzz review. Plzz.**

**Side contest: The first person who can name all the gods/goddess's cabins in Camp Half-Blood gets to pick the "theme" of the next chappie :) Until next time then.**

**~MJ**


	3. The Next Day

_Ok guys after an almost two-year hiatus, I'm back. In case none of you have put it together, this is the adult counterpart to my original account, ReviewMaster0525. If you want some non-smut stories go there, otherwise, get over the fact that this is indeed written pornography. If you find yourself incapable of adjusting to such a fact, there are several things you can do. 1) Cry about it. 2) Leave. 3) Fuck yourself repeatedly with your mother's dildo before doing either 1 or 2._

-

  
**Annabeth POV:**

There wasn't much I remembered about last night aside from the sensational lust that Percy and I shared. I started heating up just thinking about it. The feel of his skin on mine. His thick, luscious hair that my fingers tangled in as he made me feel so, so good. His sea-green eyes, gazing into mine as we made sweet, passionate love to each other by the lake.

I let out an involuntary moan as a hand groped at my chest. _Oh god. I fell asleep in his bed. What time is it?! _I jumped out of his bed and ran over to a window, cracking it open an inch before shutting it again. It was the middle of the day. Campers were everywhere, and I had no clothes to sneak back to my cabin in. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ I thought as I rested my forehead against the smooth wooden shutters.

Meanwhile, Percy thought he'd be cute and try groping me again whilst I was in utter despair. It didn't work out well for him. I had forgotten who's cabin I was in, so when I fell a hand on my boob, my first reaction was to turn and punch the owner of said hand in the face. Percy dropped like a sack of rocks. I knocked the Son of Poseidon out cold, and I was trapped in his cabin after a night of wonderful, promiscuous sex without any way to get back to my own cabin undiscovered.

_Gods help me. _I silently prayed to whomever was listening.

"One condition." A voice behind me spoke. I groaned inwardly as I recognized the owner of that voice and turned to face Apollo. "You'll owe me a favor, which I can cash in at any time, no matter what you're doing."

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"You asked for someone to help you, so I'm volunteering, as long as you agree to my condition." Apollo said. "It's quite simple."

"Fine." I grumbled, wary of what the Sun God had in mind as his 'favor'.

"Fantastic." Apollo beamed a smile white enough to make the sun itself look dim in comparison before clapping his hands and transporting us into my own cabin.

**30 minutes later**

I finally got dressed and presentable and went to find out what I was scheduled for that day. I was on my way to the Big House when Chiron stopped me. "Annabeth, do you know where Perseus is? Nobody has seen him since yesterday." The centaur looked quite concerned.

"He might just be sleeping in." I said aloud as I screamed in my head _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!_

I side-stepped the centaur and noted what Percy and I were supposed to be doing that day before sprinting back to Percy's cabin. I didn't bother knocking, since I knew that Percy wouldn't notice in his unconscious state. He was right where I left him. Knocked out cold in the middle of the floor.

"Percy!" I said, attempting to rouse him. He didn't respond. I went to his bathroom, and retrieved a glass of water, which I promptly threw on him. Still nothing. "Well, being that you're the son of the Sea God, I understand why water doesn't affect you." I told the unconscious boy. _How am I supposed to wake him up?_ I wondered to myself.

I sat down and stared at his chiseled body and charming face. _Perhaps it's like a fairy-tale._ I thought. I leaned in close, and kissed him deeply. Nothing. Wait a second, that's something. "Typical man." I smirked as I saw Percy Jr. wake up. Percy was clearly aroused, even if he didn't know it.

I leaned over and grasped his manhood in my hands, pumping up and down his large shaft, just like I knew he loved it. _Not enough._ I thought to myself. I bent over Percy's prone body, sitting on my knees and leaning over to suck his thick, juicy shaft dry. I started really getting into it when I felt his hand move against my thigh. _To Hades with it. I might as well enjoy it. _I started really sucking now, practically swallowing his thick length. I moaned as Percy finally gained enough of his senses to start rubbing my clit. I felt him slip a finger into my soaking wet pussy. Then another. And another. He started thrusting his three fingers in and out at a breakneck pace while his thumb rubbed my clit. I moaned around his shaft, sending vibrations running through it and I heard him gasp before saying, "Fuck Annabeth! Why don't you do this every morning?!"

I grinned around his dick, which was firmly lodged in the back of my throat, as I looked up with my big gray eyes, giving him my best puppy-dog look. Percy groaned and let his head fall backwards as I continued my administrations. I soon had him shooting ropes of cum down my throat. I swallowed it all as he started thrusting his fingers faster and faster into me. My breathing got heavier and hitched as he made my head spin. "Fuuuck yesss!" I moaned as my lover brought me closer to the edge. That's when he reached up with his other hand and shoved a finger up my asshole, and sent me careening over the edge into a giant orgasm. I would have shouted his name, but every muscle in my body just locked up as wave after wave of ecstasy rolled over me.

**Percy POV:**

_I'm dating a goddess in disguise. _I thought to my self as I held Annabeth in my arms after her very thoughtful present this morning. I stroked her soft blonde hair as she pressed harder against me, sharing our body heat in the somewhat-cool cabin.

"_Far from it." _I heard someone say.

"What?" I said aloud, looking around for the speaker. There was nobody except for Annabeth and I.

"Everything ok?" She mumbled into my chest.

"Yeah, I'm just hearing things." I said as I held her tighter.

"_No you're not." _I heard the voice again. "_I'm in your head, Perseus. Nobody else can hear me." _That's when I recognized who was speaking to me.

"_Artemis?" _I thought to the voice. "_Is that you, Artemis?_"

"_It is indeed, young hero._" She replied.

"_What are you doing inside my_ _head?"_ I asked, worried about how much of my brain she could see.

"_Don't worry Percy, I don't know any specifics of last night, but judging by Annabeth's content expression, I'm sure it was wonderful." _Artemis chuckled as she pictured what she could do with Percy and Annabeth. "_For now, I'm just here to test you."_

"_What do you mean, 'test me'?" _I asked her as I sat up a little straighter. "_Test me in what?"_

"_To see if you are worthy to be fucking around with the daughter of Athena." _Artemis said before magicking him away.

_"_Hey!" Percy shouted as he was teleported to a wide open, completely white area. "What about Annabeth?"

"Relax." Artemis said as she stepped out from behind Percy. "In this place, time moves so fast that a day in here is less than a second in the real world. Nobody will notice if you're missing."

Percy turned to look at her, and would've choked had he been eating something. Artemis stood in nothing more than a very skimpy bathing suit, her exposed skin glowing like the moon. "Now Percy, how we proceed is up to you."

**-**

_Well, there you have it folks! How do you guys think Percy should proceed?! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get a little feedback on this one, even if I get feedback in the next ten minutes and have to immediately start writing again. Sorry for the unannounced hiatus, but I'm back now and I hope that you all think my writing abilities have improved. Peace out, bitches!  
_**RM52497**


End file.
